Superman vs Doctor Manhattan
Superman vs Doctor Manhattan= SupermanvsDoctorM.jpeg|Diegoampage manhattanvssupes.jpg|Cropfist Description The most over-powered heroes in DC Comics! Which blue-clad superhero will prevail? '' Interlude Wiz: DC Comics is known for having some pretty over-powered characters. '''Boomstick: And these two are right up at the top of the list.' Wiz: Superman, the last Kryptonian. Boomstick: And Doctor Manhattan, the most powerful man on earth. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick. It's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Superman Wiz: Born on a planet on the brink of collapse, Kal-El was sent to earth by his father with the goal of protecting mankind. Boomstick: After he landed on earth, he was discovered and adopted by the Kents. Renamed Clark, he was destined to live life with the rest of humanity, completely unaware of his Kryptonian origin. Wiz: That was, of course, until he discovered that he had superpowers. Pretty weird ones, too. Boomstick: Not willing to accept the fact that he can kill a man by looking at him, Clark hid his abilities for two years. After that time, he decided to move to Metropolis as a reporter. At this point, he decided to accept who he really was, and take on the mantle of Superman! Defender of Truth, Justice, and the American way! Wiz: He still kept his identity a secret, however. His disguise really isn't that good though... Boomstick: Hey, look! Wiz! I'm wearing glasses now! Wiz: Who are you!? What have you done to Boomstick!? Boomstick: Seriously? I guess I'll take them off.... Wiz: Boomstick! You're back! Boomstick: I sure am, Wiz. I sure am. Wiz: Now that you've returned, let's move on to Clark's powers. Boomstick: Right. Superman's powers are derived from the sun, so he has pretty much unlimited power when he's under it. Wait a minute.... HE'S A PLANT. PLANT SUPERHERO!!!! Wiz: ...Right. Some of these solar-powered abilities include heat vision hot enough to weld holes in the fabric of time and space, breath strong enough to blow a massive star into a planet, destroying the planet, and enough durability to survive being inside a nebula. That's where stars are born, in case you didn't know. Boomstick: He can see through anything that isn't lead, see and recognize things that are faster than light, hear noises in the vacuum of space... Somehow, and even DESTROY A SOLAR SYSTEM BY SNEEZING ON IT. Wiz: Superman can vibrate his body so fast, that he can phase through attacks, even turning himself completely invisible to the human eye. His punches can move so fast, that they can create explosions the size of supernovas. That's 10 Octillion Megatons, for all you kids at home. Boomstick: He can lift something infinitely heavy! He managed to escape a black hole, something with enough gravity to suck in light! Light! Light has no mass, and is therefore not affected by gravity! Black holes, however completely forgot about that rule! AND SUPERMAN FLEW OUT OF ONE!!!! Wiz: All of this incredible power doesn't mean that he's dumb, however. His brain can process information thousands of times faster than a human can, and can fight extremely strategically, even while flying eight times the speed of light. Don't even get me started on the physics of that speed. (It's impossible.) Boomstick: He's a master of using pressure points in battle, and once fought an army of demons for 1,000 years! He's taken blows from a full-powered Hulk without even blinking, and he's even obliterated an F5 tornado by clapping his hands! Wiz: Superman has trained himself against mental attacks, and can survive without food or water for... Forever, actually. Boomstick: Superman has been crushed in between two planets, dragged the earth around, taken 15 supernovas to the face, and even DESTROYED A SOLAR SYSTEM BY FARTING. Did I already mention that? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: And that's just under a yellow star! Under a blue star, his power multiplies and he gets more powers! I like to call this state: Super Superman! If he has trouble with a fight, he can just take a dip in the sun to become Super Super Superman! The point that I'm trying to get across is that he's unkillable. Wiz: .... Not exactly. He has three major weaknesses. Boomstick: Really? Wiz: Yes. One is Kryptonite, pieces of his destroyed home planet, Krypton. Boomstick: Lucky for Superman, it's probably really hard to just find a piece of it lying around. Wiz: Yeah. His second weakness is magic. Boomstick: Magic? But don't most fictional characters have that? Wiz: Well... Boomstick: Are you telling me that Goku can't beat Superman, but Bibidi and Babidi could? Wiz: Hypothetically...? Maybe...? I don't know. I don't make up the rules, I just tell them to the people of the Internet. Boomstick: So what's his third weakness? Wiz: It's nuclear radiation. Once, he took an atomic bomb, and was almost completely killed. After recuperating and absorbing some sunlight, he was STILL not strong enough to beat Batman in a fight later. Boomstick: Batman? You mean the mortal human? You mean the guy in a suit that Superman could destroy in less than a second? You mean the guy with no powers whatsoever? Superman lost to him because of an atomic bomb? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Wow. .... HOLY SHIT, LOOK UP IN THE SKY!!!! Wiz: What is it!? Boomstick: IT'S A BIRD!!!! Wiz: ..... What about it? Boomstick: Nothing, really. It's just a bird. Wiz: Why did you think that it was necessary to point it out? Boomstick: I don't really know. Superman: In this world, there is right and there is wrong.... And that distinction isn't hard to make. The powers we have... The things we do... They're meant to inspire ordinary citizens. Not intimidate them... Not terrify them. Doctor Manhattan Wiz: Born in 1929, Jon Osterman always wanted to make his father proud and follow in his footsteps as a watchmaker. Boomstick: That was until the US dropped an atomic bomb on Hiroshima when he was sixteen, and his father urged him to become a nuclear physicist. Wiz: Jon graduated from Princeton University in 1958 with a Ph.D in atomic physics. He met a nice girl named Janey Slater, and he was on a path towards a happy life. Boomstick: Janey broke her wristwatch on a date in an amusement park, and Jon decided that he could fix it for her. He planned to give the fixed watch to her as a birthday present, but realized that he had left it in his lab coat which was inside of a weird science-y test chamber that he was working on. Wiz: When Jon entered the test chamber, however, the door shut behind him as a safety precaution. His colleagues could only watch as he was torn apart by the nuclear radiation. Boomstick: Somehow, he survived! Only now he was a tall naked Smurf. Wiz: He... Oh. Oh my. He really is a Smurf. Boomstick: Why the hell is he a Smurf? Wiz: Well... It's probably because of Cherenkov radiation that he absorbed in the test chamber. Boomstick: Chen-what now? Actually, don't answer that. I don't really care. ''' Wiz: Okay. Moving on. '''Boomstick: With his new-found Smurfiness, Doctor Manhattan gained quite a few epic abilities. Wiz: First off, he is completely invulnerable to all harm, save for his weaknesses, which we'll get too later. He can change the density of his body to tank any hit, and he can even reconstruct himself from atoms if he is completely destroyed. He can change his size, colour, density, and strength at will. Boomstick: Jon can teleport himself and others across interplanetary, and even interstellar, distances instantly. He has complete control over atomic and subatomic particles, and can change the atomic structure of objects with the wave of a hand. Wiz: He can phase through any object without harm, and disintegrate things down to the individual atom. He can also make people EXPLODE by removing their intrinsic fields. He can move things with his mind, create life, and even walk on the surface of the sun. In the event of a nuclear war, he claims to have the power to destroy 99% of the Soviet Union's nuclear weapons and destroy most of Russia without even thinking about it. Boomstick: He's also omniscient! I mean, he claims to not be omniscient, but he's totally omniscient. He can see all of the past, all of the future, and all of the present at the same time. ''' Wiz: That's a perfect Segway into his weaknesses. See, Doctor Manhattan's all-seeing vision can be disrupted by tachyons, which are particles that move faster than light. A large amount of these particles can slow his ability to see the future to a large extent, and temporarily confuse his vision of the present. '''Boomstick: So, if a bunch of particles move faster than light, he's blnd? Wiz: Well, yes. Another weakness of his is that his abilities are confined by the laws of science. He achieves his amazing feats from particle manipulation, and only that. He cannot move faster than light, as that is physically impossible in the scientific world. He does not have access to magic, as it doesn't exist in real life. You get the idea. Boomstick: Even with his weaknesses, he's incredibly powerful. ' Wiz: Oh, and to completely ruin this character for you, he appeared in ''Teen Titans Go! '''Boomstick: What?!? A scene from the episode: Yearbook Madness plays. Doctor Manhattan's signature is seen in Starfire's yearbook, next to the message: "Time is Meaningless and So Are You... Have a Great Summer." Boomstick: Wow. ''' Wiz: IKR? '''Boomstick: He doesn't even appear in the show! He just has a cameo as a signature! Speaking of which... Why does he go to school with Starfire? Wiz: Rorschach does too. Rorschach's yearbook message: I WILL BE WATCHING, is shown. Boomstick: What?!? Wiz: I don't even know what to say to this. Boomstick: 'https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5FjWe31S_0g Wiz: On that note, it's time for a Death Battle. ''Doctor Manhattan: I have walked across the sun. I have seen events so tiny and so fast that they hardly can be said to have occured at all. But you... You are a man. And this world's smartest man means no more to me than does its smartest termite. Battle Prefight: *''A scene from Watchmen is playing.*'' Rorschach was standing in a frozen wasteland, holding his mask, and on the verge of tears. Doctor Manhattan was looking at him. Rorschach: Go ahead. Do it. Do it. Doctor Manhattan looked at Rorschach, emotion not visible on the god's face. Rorschach: DO IT!!! With a slight wave of Manhattan's hand, Rorschach exploded into a pile of quivering flesh and blood-stained snow. Nite-Owl: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ???: DOCTOR MANHATTAN!!! An unknown voice boomed across the landscape, and both Nite-Owl and Doctor Manhattan looked up. A figure with a flowing red cape was floating above them. He had a look of honor on his face, and his chest was decorated with a symbol of reassurance. Superman: You just killed that man! You are planning to let thousands die! Doctor Manhattan: *''sigh*. ''We should speak. Doctor Manhattan moved his hand ever so slightly, and he teleported himself and Superman to a distant planet. A planet where they could have a private conversation without being overheard. Nite-Owl, still at the scene of the murder, watched as Doctor Manhattan and the new man disappeared. Superman: Where... Where are we? Did we just teleport? Superman looked around, and saw strange stones erected from the ground. He looked up and saw the faint shine of a blue sun through the clouds. Doctor Manhattan, ignoring Superman's question, began to make conversation. Doctor Manhattan: So... What was it you wanted to talk about? Superman, remembering why he was with Doctor Manhattan in the first place, answered. Superman: You are planning to watch idly by as thousands of innocent people die. This world looks up to you like a hero, so act like one! Doctor Manhattan: I'm letting thousands die to save millions. Perhaps billions. It's what's going to happen. There's nothing that can change that. Superman: I rescue somebody when they need rescuing. I don't kill because it's the lesser of two evils. I don't measure the value of people's lives, I save them. Superman was getting worked up, and Doctor Manhattan could see it. Doctor Manhattan: This is a problem that even you can't solve. The choice was to kill thousands or to kill millions. I chose thousands. There is no way around it. Superman: If you won't do anything, then perhaps I will. Doctor Manhattan: You know that I can't let you do that. Superman: Try and stop me! Doctor Manhattan closed his eyes and looked into the future. Doctor Manhattan: You will be dead in mere minutes. Superman: Are you threatening me? Doctor Manhattan: No, I'm simply telling you what is bound to happen. FIGHT! Using the power of the blue sun above, Superman blasted towards Manhattan at breakneck speed. He felt the blue sun's energy coursing through his veins, and directed that energy towards his opponent. Superman pulled his fist back, and swung his fist, using the momentum of his flight to increase the punch's power. Before Manhattan could even react, he was obliterated by the strike. Every bone in his body was shattered, his organs imploded upon themselves, and pieces of blue flesh flew across the planet. Superman: Hmph. Superman turned around to leave, only to see Doctor Manhattan standing behind him. He looked disappointed in Superman, as if he had expected more. Superman: What?! How?! Doctor Manhattan ignored the question, and waved his hand to the side. The air around Superman became more dense, eventually turning into solid rock. Superman's body was filled with stone, and he was trapped. Manhattan knew that the fight wasn't over yet, so he simply waited. On cue, Superman began to vibrate his muscles at such a rapid speed, that the stone encasing him turned to dust. Superman gasped, but it was of no use. Manhattan closed his eyes, and the atoms in Superman's body began to move violently. Suddenly, Superman was blasted backwards, out of the planet's atmosphere. He crashed into the blue sun, and was suddenly replenished with strength. Superman: Heh. Big mistake. Superman shot towards the planet, and flew right through it. He watched, as it melted from the impact it had just taken. Superman knew that Manhattan had to be dead from that. Wrong. Manhattan reformed the planet with a mere thought, and hurled it at Superman. Superman blasted it to rubble with his eyes, and flew towards Doctor Manhattan. He pulled back his arm, and... The explosion from the sudden increase in speed destroyed the surrounding solar system, and the blue sun grew ten times larger from the absorbed energy. Doctor Manhattan raised his hand to block, but he was a fraction of a second too late. He was knocked across the galaxy, destroying hundreds of thousands of stars on the way. The intense speeds ripped Manhattan to shreds, even splitting the atoms in his body to pieces. Superman followed Manhattan, expecting him to survive. He was surprised to have found nothing at all. Superman: Well, I guess that's that. Superman headed home to Earth, planning to stop Ozymandias once and for all. When he finally arrived, however, it was too late. Bodies were lying on the street, and electricity had gone out in most of the country. Superman: ... ... OZYMANDIAS!!!! Superman flew across the planet to where Ozymandias would be, hoping to avenge the people that he had killed. If only Doctor Manhattan had done something... Superman's thoughts were interupted when he crashed into a massive pillar. He fell to the ground, destroying a city when he landed. He looked up to see.... Doctor Manhattan! Superman: But... That's impossible! Doctor Manhattan: Nice job with the Tachyons, but I'm done playing. Superman grimaced, and flew upwards to see the giant Doctor's face. Superman: Why didn't you stop him? Doctor Manhattan: Because I really didn't care either way. A thousand lives, a million lives, it doesn't matter. Those lives were meaningless. Life is nothing but an overrated phenomenon. At this, Superman flew backwards, and blasted himself towards Manhattan at a speed so fast, that oceans dried up, and continents were shattered to pebbles. Superman extended his fist, prepared to kill Manhattam once and for all. He flew straIt into Manhattan, and... He was stopped in his tracks. The sudden decrease in speed shattered every bone in the Kryptonian's body and he fell to the barren wasteland that he had created. Doctor Manhattan: You may be strong, but when I don't want to be hurt... Manhattan kicked Superman with his giant foot. Doctor Manhattan: NOTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE CAN HURT ME! Superman: P...p...please... Doctor Manhattan: Enough. I'm ending this. Superman: W...Wait! Superman suddenly froze, as his atoms began to change their structure. Superman began to change into a green, crystal-like statue. In the most ironic death ever, Superman had been turned into Kryptonite. Doctor Manhattan sighed, and removed his intrinsic field while splitting every single atom in Superman's petrified body. The resulting explosion obliterated the earth, killing every single organism living there. The explosion expanded, and melted the surrounding planets. The Gas Giants erupted into powerful flames, but the explosion expanded still. Stars were blown out, supernovas were dwarfed by the ever-expanding explosion. The cosmos were engulfed in flames, the intriciate beauty of the stars destroyed. There goes The Hunter. And now The North Star. Next, the Big Dipper. The explosion finally subdued when the Milky Way Galaxy was no more. Possibly all life in the universe was gone. All life, save for one. Doctor Manhattan teleported himself to a nice, new planet. A planet in which he would be left alone. '''KO! Conclusion Boomstick: HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! Wiz: This may seem close at first glance, but if we look deeper, we can see that Doctor Manhattan is on an entire other level than Superman. Boomstick: No kidding! Doctor Manhattan can do anything that is in the realm of scientific possibility! Is it possible that the universe might end? If so, Doctor Manhattam can do it! Wiz: This includes creating any element, including Kryptonite, Boomstick: But Boomstick! Superman isn't restricted by the laws of physics! He can move faster than light, and that's one of Manhattan's weaknesses! Wiz: While the ability to travel faster than light is a major advantage, it isn't enough to defeat Manhattan. Tachyons aren't really a weakness, but rather a minor inconvenience. Doctor Manhattan: Adrian, stop this. The tachyons were clever. But even if I can't predict where you are, I can still turn the walls to glass. I should thank you. I'd almost forgotten the feeling of not knowing. The delights of uncertainty. Boomstick: Well, I guess that Superman just couldn't stop Doctor Manhattan. Wiz: ...That was a joke? Boomstick: No. I couldn't think of one. Wiz: Oh. The winner is Doctor Manhattan. Next Time On Death Battle! Boomstick: Next time, it's a rematch, baby! Normal Supes may not be able to beat Manhattan, but can Superman Prime One Million? |-| Superman Prime One Million vs Doctor Manhattan= One Million vs Manhattan.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Category:Diegoampage Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Diegoampage Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Watchmen' Themed Death Battles